thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacey Despin
Lacey Despin is a character created by Pippycat. Please don't use her without Pippycat's permission! Thanks. :3 <3 Lacey Name: Lacey Despin Gender: Female Age: 12 District: 8 (6, 3, 5) Appearance (see Lunaii or RL pic): Lacey is a small, short, petite little girl with short black hair, and dark brown eyes. She is of Asian descent. Height: 4'9 Token: None Skills: Can make anything out of whatever you give her. She once made a bow out of some thick string from her District, and a large branch, and made arrows to go with it. She is very resourceful. She is also very good at climbing trees and hiding. Weapons: Bow and arrow (very skilled), knife (skilled), slingshot (skilled) Weaknesses: She's bad at using weapons other than bows, knives, and slingshots, and isn't the most coordinated person ever. She can also be kind of wimpy, but can get over it. Fears: The Careers. They scare her becaose she knows she is porbably a person they will pick off before their fun begins, and she's also scared of snakes, and the tiniest of noises can send her jumping for cover. Personality: Lacey is the kind of girl you want as a friend. She's a sweet, happy, upbeat girl that is easy to like. She can cheer you up, and is good at soothing people, and has lots of friends, and is the kind of girl lots of boys have crushes on. Even if she is a little popular, she is nice to everyone; not to brag that she is nice to everyone, but she means it. She also has a lot of sympathy, and is good at putting herself in other people's shoes to feel what they are feeling. She might care about people just a little too much. Backstory Lacey's mother and father had two boys, and hadn't expected a little girl to come, but being the loving and caring parents they were, took her under their wings and cared for her the best they could. You would think Lacey would be a little brat, but she wasn't. She has average grades, unlike her rowdy brothers, who both dropped out of school for jobs to earn money for their poor family. Lacey learned from other's mistakes, especially her brothers'. When Lacey was 10, her father got horribly sick, and Lacey had to get a job right after school every day to earn enough money for her family to buy necessities and food, along with pay for her father to be cured. But her mother was pregnant with a fourth child, so she couldn't do much for the family. Her father died a few months later, and Lacey cried and cried. Her brothers started using the black market and illegal trading in District 8 to get enough for their family, but when Peacekeepers found out, one of her brothers was excecuted publicly. Lacey, still 10, had no idea what to do. Her mother was pregnant, and her other brother had run away when the peacekeepers were after them. She entered for her tesserae early, and excaped the District to hunt with her homemade bow of a branch and thick string. Lacey had to drop out of school for a full time job to work making textiles. But the sickness wasn't over. It had spread across the whole district, and infected so many people. It got her mother, and she died, never to have the fourth child. Lacey was running away from the district with her bow and some food, when she ran into her brother on the streets. She cried and hugged him tight. He was dirty and starved, but Lacey still recognized him. He told her not to make such a show, and she calmed down. He brought her to an old factory, where he was taking shelter in the abandoned store room. Lacey learned how to sneak up on people, break into houses, steal things... but nto for bad reasons. She and her brother needed to live, and no way were they going to the child home. It was bad there, so they were staying in that small abandoned store room. Eventually, Lacey made it back into school, but not a very good one. It was very cheap, which was what mattered, and Lacey made friends who she could trust with her secret, and who would help her by sneaking her loaves of bread, and apples and other food and supplies during lunch at school. Living in solitude for so long made Lacey more caring towards people, knowing she isn't the only one who is suffering. However, the only glimpses she got of the Hunger Games at school still scared her, and she knew her brother, who snuck out every day to go trade, had seen all the moments of the Hunger Games. The Games scared her, but she knew, as long as she was in District 8, she was safe. But she's not in District 8 anymore. Games Info Interview angle: Sweet and funny, with a bubbly personality to make people like her and earn some sponsors.. Training Strategy: Focus on survival skills and bow and knife skills and stuff, but also eavesdrop on the Careers. The best way to make sure they don't get her is to know their weaknesses. For private training, just show off your skills. You want a medium-to-low score. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab the stuff strewn around the cornucopia, and get a backpack if they aren't IN the cornucopia, too. Then, run away. She can make use of all the things she gathered with a little work, and help form the arena. Games Strategy: Don't ally. Stay alone, make people forget she's even there. She can hunt with a bow, and she knows her plants and berries well, so she can eat those, too. She can hide really well, so she will probably stay hidden and sleep during the night, with a knife at her side. Feast Strategy: Hide in the bushes, or somewhere where people won't see you, like up in a tree. Shoot them from afar with your bow if necessary, or, just go and grab your stuff, but leave their feast items behind. You don't want them going after you. Games Participated In 1. My First Hunger Games Hosted by: Thereal Opian District: 9 Training Score: 5 Placing: 18th out of 24 These Games marked Lacey's debut in any kind of RP Games. She allied with two of Pippycat's other tributes, Bee Clio and Seraphina Oaks. Though this was Lacey's first ever RP Games, she did not represent her "original" district of District 8, but instead was put in District 9. Lacey also got a training score of a 5, which Pippycat thinks was actually quite decent for Lacey being 12. Pippycat was sad that Lacey died near the beginning on day 2, though she did survive the bloodbath. Sera and Bee both lived longer than Lacey. 2. The Water Games Hosted by: Gummygugugaga District: 8 Placing: TBA Training Score: 8 Victims: Auron Felistan(6) Extra: In these Games, Lacey allied with Pippycat's other tributes, Bee Clio, Savannah Darnell, Seraphina Oaks, and Amber Burn. Pippycat also entered another tribute, Candy Orenson who they didn't ally with. 3''. The 96th Hunger Games - The Revival Games ' Hosted by: Marinalacrosse District: 11 Placing: TBA Victims: Diamond Reaperson(3) Accidently stabbed him... oops. '''4. 5. Trivia *Lacey was Pippycat's first ever District 8 tribute *Lacey was Pippycat's fifth tribute *Lacey was Pippycat's first ever 12-year-old tribute *At first, Lacey was going to be 14, but, not having a 12-year-old tribute yet, Pippycat decided to make her 12 instead Category:District 8 Category:12 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat